De vacaciones e investigacionespor Rochie Cullen
by RochieCullen
Summary: Bella viajó a Italia..deseaba descubrir la verdad sobre los vampiros


ONE SHOOTS De vacaciones…e investigaciones…

Mi vuelo llegó a tiempo.. no me importo que sean las 2 de la mañana, el tener la oportunidad de conocer Italia específicamente Volterra, el lugar en donde se supone que viven los vampiros, me llenaba de una burbujeante excitación.

Ni una de mis amistades me creyeron cuando dije que viajaría a Italia por vacaciones, había juntado suficiente para darme un gusto, y este era…me encantó, la escena de Luna Nueva, camine por la sala de espera para salir a tomar un Taxi, estaba mirando por todos lados, el lugar estaba solitario, sólo tenia dos semanas, por que las vacaciones de invierno de julio en mi tierra coincide con el verano en Europa, y yo no soy fanática del frío.

Todos mi amigos saben de mi obsesión, que me digo a mi misma ,raya en la locura, por lo obsesiva que soy, tome un taxi y pedí que me lleven al hotel Di Ángelo, mis reserva me esperaban. Mire el trayecto el lugar era espectacular las luces daban un toque de irrealidad, no había muchas personas por las calles, me alegre, así disfrutaría de mi paseo, soy muy comunicativa pero cuando quería investigar o atar cabos sobre algo que me llamaba la atención, lo hacia , en una de mis andanzas por internet y libros, había notado el parecido casi absurdo entre una estatua y el personaje descripto por la colosal Stephenie Meyer, debía averiguar como es que las semejanzas se daban, será que existen en verdad los vampiros?, lo averiguaría, o para males me divertiría conociendo la ciudad, no salía perdiendo para nada.

Me recibieron muy bien en el hotel, sabían mi hora de llegada, había sido previsora, informando la hora de mi vuelo.

Debía dormir un rato, por más que las horas no eran las mismas, en mi país era de tarde. Tenía que juntar energías.

Mi mañana fue totalmente caótica me costo comunicarme, por más que trataba de agenciarme con mi diccionario, la tonada era el tema y mi maldita pronunciación.

Pero al fin logre llegar a los lugares de la filmación, y a unas cuantas librerías y al museo en donde había visto las estatuas…Allí quede más tiempo de lo esperado, era increíble, la descripción coincidía con Edward Cullen, los productores habían logrado encontrar en ese actor Pattinsson, un parecido casi perfecto, pero esta obra de arte me demostraba que la perfección alguna vez existió, las facciones eran perfectas., el trazo de su boca, , los ojos y si tuviesen color esas cuencas blancas podría jurar que serian las del Topacio. Camine alrededor de la estatua, hermosa, el pecho, los muslos, su sexualidad en reposo pero evidenciando lo bien dotado que había estado el modelo, no pude evitar largar un suspiro, la diferencia era el pelo, un poco más largo que lo habitual pero con ondas que caían en forma desordenada dándole un toque de más virilidad.

_ Mi Dios_ no pude evitar , exclamar_ ¡si que eras hermoso! _ termine de quitar las ultimas fotos y camine hacia la salida.

Estaba alborozada por haber encontrado la famosa estatua , no estaba desilusionada al contrario estaba feliz por mi hallazgo. Pero debía apurarme, en el museo me informaron que cerraban a las seis de la tarde, y sólo faltaban cinco minutos.

Camine rápidamente pero en un arranque de despedida a la obra que me hechizo di un último vistazo y me quede yo de piedra, frente a la estatua estaba un hombre, pero podría jurar que era la reproducción en carne y hueso de la estatua, como soy impulsiva mire nuevamente hacia la salida y me dispuse a ir junto a esa persona pero, el segundo que me descuide para mirar a la puerta , él ya no estaba, no sabia que pensar me quede helada , escalofríos recorrieron mi piel, pero camine nuevamente hacia la estatua cuando una voz me pidió salir , por que cerrarían el museo, resople por la desilusión.

Al volver al hotel decidí darme una ducha , el calor era muy pesado, por más que estaba acostumbrada a los días bochornosos de mi país, el de hoy lo superaba, me prepararía para cenar en el hotel y luego empezar a hacer mis apuntes para mi próxima historia, seguía pensando en el sujeto parado frente a la estatua, era igual, podría haber posado como modelo, hace más de 200 años para el escultor.

Me sonreí he ahí mi futuro personaje. La trama quedaría magnifica me dije, envuelta en una toalla me acerque a mi laptop y empecé a teclear, sabia que si no lo hacia las ideas harían un nido que no me dejaría descansar, sin darme cuenta, teclee como dos horas sólo el hambre me recordó que ya eran las nueve de la noche, llamaría por servicio al cuarto ya no saldría.

Después de cenar una tarta de verdura, seguí con lo mío.

Todo lo descubierto me tenía absorta, me levante y me puse mi ropa para dormir unos pantaloncitos cortos una blusita de tirantes, no era muy adicta a los camisones, por ello siempre usaba ese tipo de prenda.

La cama me recibió gustosa, ni siquiera me di cuenta en el momento que me dormí, pero lo que me llevo a la semiinconsciencia fueron unas manos frías que me recorrieron las piernas, la sensación era increíble, nunca me había excitado con unas caricias superficiales, pero esto estaba poniendo temperatura en lugares, adormecidos hacia bastante tiempo. Deje escapar un suspiro de satisfacción cuando unos dedos, se deslizaron entre mis piernas, la humedad que despedía le dio la bienvenida, me estaban haciendo delirar, separe más las piernas para facilitar la penetración, estaba llegando a un orgasmo jamás en mi vida alcanzado. Ni siquiera sabia que existía, las convulsiones se iniciaron y me recorrieron todo el cuerpo, eso me llevo a abrir mis ojos y encontrarme con los ojos más hermosos, nunca había visto ese color descripto en las novelas de S. Meyer y ahora los veía, me miraron y sentí como ya no era dueña de mi , con solo su mirada, dominaba mi voluntad, puso un dedo sobre sus labios, mi Dios que labios, se acercó despacio a mi cara y me olió, sepultó su cara en mi pelo, que lo había dejado suelto, se incorporo y tomo uno de mis rizos, que se enroscaron en su dedos, lo mire detenidamente, ni vergüenza tenia, me dominaba, lo juro, su pelo lo llevaba corto, de un color castaño claro, casi cobrizo, su piel blanca, el cuello largo pero grueso, terminaba en unos hombros anchos , pelo suave, en el pecho, no pude evitar sacar la lengua para relamerme en sólo pensar en pasar mi lengua por esa parte, si este era mi sueño, por Dios que lo disfrutaría, levanté mi mano y la deslice por la abertura de la camisa, pero su mano sostuvo la mía y volví a clavar mis ojos en su mirada, llevo mis dedos a su boca, estaba fresca y empezó a chupar cada dedo, pasaba la lengua alrededor de cada uno, no era justo volvía a sentir como mi cuerpo se preparaba para poder recibir todo lo que quisiera darme.

Al terminar con sus caricias me incorporo un poco y me quito mi blusa dejándome desnuda de la cintura para arriba, me dio un poco de vergüenza, mis pechos no eran pequeños, era algo que personalmente a mi me incomodaba, pero por su reacción, no le desagradaron, me levanto hacia él y su boca empezó a jugar con los pezones

_ Ahhhh…si es un sueño no pares por favor.._ escuche una risa y luego el tomo mi rostro y me hablo_ juro que su voz envió ondas eléctricas por cada átomo de mi cuerpo.

_ Te gustaría que sea un sueño? O de verdad?- su voz llevaba un pequeño acento cuando me hablo en español, pero casi ni se notaba _ a mi me gusta la realidad _ ni bien dejo de decir esto su boca tomo la mía, nuestras lenguas danzaron un ritmo más antiguo que el mismo universo, , mis manos fueron a sus botones, le quite la camisa, sus músculos estaban marcados pero no eran excesivos, su abdomen me invito a deslizar mis dedos sin manos de él tampoco habían quedado estáticas, mis pantaloncitos yacían en el suelo, junto a su camisa.

El cinturón de sus pantalones el los desprendió, junto con esa prenda se incorporo, y en un solo movimiento se despojo de todo; pantalón y bóxer, quedo frente a mi como la estatua del museo, mi corazón empezó a galopar a un ritmo impresionante.

_Shhhhh…..respira despacio_ me sonrió pero su mano estaba sobre mis labios_ no quiero que te pase nada_ se acostó al lado mío y me abrazo, sentí como mi ritmo cardiaco empezó a bajar su latido lo suficiente como para volver a mirarlo. _ Mmmm….ya estas mejor_ se dio vuelta y se situó sobre mi , separe mis piernas para darle lugar a todo él, sentía como su excitación se apoyaba sobre mi vientre la sentía dura, grande y fría.

_ Te gusto lo que viste…._ no lo podía negar, pero recuerda, me dije es tu sueño

_ me encantó .._ mis manos osadas , tomaron sus nalgas, eran duras redondas, hermosas, seria la envidia de cualquiera _ todo tu eres hermoso.

_ Sabes nunca puedo darme, algunos placeres, debo andar con cuidado, pero tu hoy en el museo, me excitaste cuando estabas mirando la escultura, parecía que con tu mirada le estabas haciendo el amor, me dije que te daría la oportunidad de conocer al modelo y yo de disfrutar a la mujer que dio vida a la pasión en una roca._ ¿Me dejaras amarte?

_ Me gustaría llevarte conmigo, me gustaría sentirte muy dentro y no dejarte salir. Me gustaría muchas cosas, pero si solo puedo tenerte una vez , lo acepto. Tómame.

Mi boca esta vez fue a su encuentro, quien me podría culpar, ya no era una adolescente, era una mujer con profesión, sabia lo que quería, muchas interrogantes me las haría después, mi mano se perdió en su pelo, las sensaciones en mis manos eran increíbles mi boca bajo por su barbilla, mi lengua salió a lamer su cuello, con besos cortos, bajo por su pecho, iba a darme el gusto cuando sentí como me alzó, y se ubico rápidamente de tal manera que yo quedaba nuevamente a merced de él. Su lengua trazo un camino desde mi cuello pasando por mis pezones, llegando al obligo en donde su lengua creo estragos por mi entrepierna, sentí como me inundaba, hasta me dio vergüenza lo mojada que estaba, siguió bajando y cuando llego a mi sexo quise cerrar las piernas, pero sus manos la mantuvieron abiertas, su cara se alzo para mirarme

_ estas bien preparada para mi, creo que en ti encontré mi complemento, despacio su lengua toco mi botón, y un explosión de colores, me lleno.

_ si no me tomas ahora moriré…_ fue todo lo que pude pronunciar, pues olas de orgasmo todavía me invadían.

_ Quiero que te relajes…_ decía mientras sus dedos se perdían dentro mío, como lo haría si hacia estragos en mi , pensé . Subió hacia mi boca y me beso, podía sentir como la punta de su excitación se situaba en la entrada, avanzaba todo lo lento que podía, mi cuerpo lo iba absorbiendo a medida que entraba, como dije al ver la estatua, estaba bien equipado, tanto que se hacia un poco incomodo recibirlo de buenas a primeras, más si había dejado de practicar esa actividad, un largo tiempo atrás. Al tenerlo dentro en forma completa, me miró y beso, sus caderas empezaron a moverse a un ritmo suave, que fue despertando nuevamente en mi , las sanciones más ricas. Cuando mi cuerpo ya logro acoplarse sin dificultad sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos llevándome nuevamente a un estado de plenitud, si se puede calificar a un amante por los orgasmos que te dan en la noche, tendría que esconder a este , me acababa de matar .y no lo quería compartir., mi cuerpo no tenia fuerzas, al separarme de él , caí rendida, mis ojos se cerraron y dormí en los brazos de la inconsciencia.

Llego la mañana, me desperece, al sentarme en la cama, me vino de golpe la noche pasada, mire a mi alrededor, todo estaba en su lugar, mi ropa estaba por mi cuerpo, no había nada fuera de lo normal, fui al baño, una ducha me bajaría los humos y la calentura. De seguro mis anotaciones, me llevaron a ese estado de ansiedad y lujuria, me metí bajo la ducha y al pasarme el jabón unas pequeñas marcas delatoras, similares a dedos las tenia en mi cintura y brazos, también en la parte superior de mis muslos, me sostuve, de la pared de la ducha, Dios mío no era un sueño, me habían seducido durante la noche, o más bien había sido una participante muy activa, la noche pasada, al revisar mis genitales la sensación de haber sido penetrada también estaba.

¿Como había llegado hasta mi habitación?, por que me siguió, no , ya recordaba esa parte, me lo dijo claramente , él me vio en el museo., Salí rápidamente, de la ducha y me vestí, debía volver a aquel lugar.

Si mis razonamientos no eran erróneos ese ser que me visitó era un vampiro, me dijo que el había sido el modelo de la estatua, su piel era fría, su cuerpo era una roca, lo sentí.

Me llevo un corto tiempo llegar al museo, lo recorrí de punta a punta , pero no estaba, la desilusión me inundo, no podía ser.

Mi pies me llevaron a la plaza frente a ese lugar. Mi cuerpo se derrumbo en uno de los bancos, no sé cuanto tiempo me quede sentada, pero me dije que debía seguir mi investigación, pero otro lado, mi mente la parte racional, me decía que él era el centro de mi teoría.

Pasaron minutos, horas y no atinaba a moverme de ese lugar, si me iba de allí no lograría, volver a ubicarlo, sólo eso rondaba mi cabeza, hasta que por fin mis neuronas decidieron desplazar a mis hormonas, si el quería encontrarse nuevamente conmigo, como la noche anterior, volvería a mi, al hotel. Me levante y camine rumbo al hotel, ya llevaba como medio trecho caminando cuando una calle llena de librerías y comercios me llamo la atención, entre en todas, cada negocio tenia algo diferente que atraía a las personas, pero en uno encontré todo lo que a mi me llamaba la atención, VAMPIROS, cada libro de allí, era espectacular, no sabia por cual decidirme, así compre varios en habla española, cosa que haría estragos con mi presupuesto, pero no me importaba, mentalmente agradecí que la mayoría estuviese en italiano o si no iría a mendigar por las calles, ya que me conocía y sabia que gastaría hasta lo que no tenia.

La habitación del hotel estaba fresca con el aire acondicionado después de una ducha, me tire en la cama a leer, era fascinante todo lo que había, sobre las costumbres de los vampiros.

Mire mi reloj eran las seis y media de la tarde, pasaba rápido los días, mañana me dije haría turismo, recorrería más lugares, y luego vería que hacer, mis días habían sido muy productivos.

Decidí cambiarme , ponerme un vestido de noche y salir a cenar al restaurant del hotel, para la ocasión sólo había traído un vestido de seda negra con tirantes finos que se ataban a la espalda, no podía usar con es prenda mucha ropa interior a lo sumo una biquini muy breve, lo suficiente para cubrir mis partes.

Las sandalias también negras de tiras, me hacían lucir elegantes era de diez centímetros, con mi uno sesenta y dos, no era muy elegante que digamos y estas sandalias me levantabas la moral, mi pelo negro lo decidí llevar suelto, no tenia ganas de elaborar un peinado, mi rizos llegaban hasta las caderas, con el pelo suelto me bastaría.

Me ubicaron cerca de la ventana con vista a la ciudad, que se veía hermosa, la cena fue ligera nada elaborado, lo suficiente para no dormir con el estomago vacio, pero no quería terminar la noche allí

_ Discúlpeme_ me dirigí al mozo que me había atendido_ donde se puede ir a bailar por estos lugares_ Oh, el hotel tiene su discoteca al final del salón de entrada

_ Gracias – conteste, me alegre que no tuviera que salir del hotel, pero quería bailar, en mi país, nosotros bailamos, si queremos, pero tenia que ver el ambiente como se daba.

Firme la cuenta y me encamine a la Discoteca.

Esta estaba llena de gente que bailaba, me gustó, el ambiente, las luces estaban divinas, me acerque al bar y no sabia que pedir. Me recordé de las películas y me llegó la inspiración.

_ Buenas noches…_ dije_ una margarita por favor.._ me reí por dentro, probaría lo que era una margarita…jajajaja

El barman, me sirvió- y me gusto pero sentí que tenia un poco de alcohol, porque no pedí una cerveza, a mi me gusta- bueno la próxima.

Mis pies empezaban a moverse, y cuando estaba por animarme a salir a bailar sola un joven se acercó a invitarme a bailar, gustosa lo acepte, me divertí de lo lindo, me encantaba bailar y yo estaba de vacaciones…

Habrán pasado con media hora de estar así, bailando con el alma, cuando sentí unos brazos fríos enroscarse en mi cintura, su boca se acerco a mi oído y el aliento, su esencia me invadió.

_ Dile que se vaya_ me beso en el cuello_ ahora estas conmigo _ me puso furiosa que quisiera ordenarme que hacer, gire para enfrentarme_ pero el me apretó a su pecho y sus ojos me dejaron helada _ si no lo haces, no respondo por mi._ me asusto la determinación en su voz por lo que me gire y le pedí a mi compañero de baile que me disculpara.

Me tomo de la mano y me llevó a un rincón en donde las personas eran más escasas., mi espalda quedo pegada a la pared y todo su cuerpo apoyado en el mío con mis sandalias apenas le llegaba al pecho , quería decir que descalza, tampoco tendría oportunidad con este espécimen, pero eso n9omme acobardó.

_¿Quién eres?, ¿por que me acorralas así? ¿Cómo te llamas?

_ Bueno parece que mi gatita tiene uñas- dijo muy tranquilo y uno de sus dedos, recorrió mi clavícula deteniéndose en el pulso de mi cuello.

_ Sabes que soy, tu me diste permiso de reclamarte como mía anoche, y mi nombre , no lo creerás pero es el mismo que esas películas que están de moda ahora sobre nuestra especie-contesto tranquilamente.

_ ¿Edward?_lo mire incrédula _ ¿Te llamas Edward, Cullen?_ vi como se reía,

_ No Cullen,. Masen_ se acerco a mi abrazándome y tú mi pequeña?, eres increíble , me habían dicho que las mujeres mayores serian mi perdición, pero no aparentas tu edad, así como yo no aparento los años que tengo, ¿dime como debo llamarte?

_ Rochie…_ sólo eso ya pude articular pues su mano se estaba perdiendo debajo de mi falda.

_¿Nos vamos de acá?_ pregunto dándome un beso en mi cuello, con eso yo le daria lo que quisiera, pero un temor dentro de mi me pedía cordura, yo no sabia si el era como el Edward, de la saga o los vampiros que había leído esa tarde._ ¿O tienes miedo de mi?

Me decidí, ya había vivido bastante, si la vida me cobraba adelantado algunas deudas, la aceptaría, pero el placer de volver a estar con él se lo merecía, la experiencia se la vive uno. Tome su mano y camine junto a él, de vuelta al dormitorio, mis manos sudaban, pero también la excitación me recorría desde la punta de los pies.

Al entrar al cuarto. No esperó me tomo en sus brazos y me empezó a besar, eran besos voraces, que me volvían delirantes.

Mi vestido salió volando y como era prácticamente casi lo único que tenía, solo esas minúsculas bragas, me quede desnuda frente a él- sentí como un gruñido salir de su garganta para luego sentirme alzada y llevada hasta el sofá en donde el se sentó colocándome a horcajadas y empezó a comerme a besos nuevamente mis senos. Mi ropa interior no resistió el tirón que le dio Edward, así como yo no paraba de acariciarlo, e intentaba quitar su camisa del pantalón, esa camisa de seda gris plata fue a volar detrás del sofá en donde estábamos, su cinturón y pantalón el mismo lo aflojo, yo quería sentirlo en mi mano y boca, estaba frenética. Me levanto de su regazo en donde había estado sentada y se iba a quitar el mismo los pantalones cundo yo lo detuve, me arrodille frente a él y fui deslizando cada prenda por su pierna hasta el suelo, estaba excitadísimos, veía como se erguía orgulloso frente a mi, , lo tome en mi mano y la punta de mi lengua salió a lamerlo, los músculos de su pelvis se contrajeron y en un movimiento involuntario de él casi lo devore, no aguante más y lo recibí en la boca, el empezó un vaivén que lo tenía como ido, estaba gozando.

_ Dios preciosa, tu boca caliente, me mata, estas igual como abajo, sólo que el lugar en donde quiero estar esta apretadito y delicioso también, deja eso y ven aquí, _ se sentó nuevamente en el sofá y me llevo con él,_ ahora quiero que te sientes sobre mi, pero despacio, no quiero lastimarte, eres muy frágil, y tu cuerpo no es lo suficiente seguro para recibirme de golpe._ me situé sobre e,l mis piernas a cada lado de su muslo pero arrodillada y de frente , sentí como acomodaba su pene en la entrada de mi cuerpo y luego tomo mis caderas como midiendo la velocidad e intensidad que iba a utilizar conmigo, mi cuerpo se adapto rápidamente a él, después de la actividad del día anterior ya reconocía a su compañero.

Después de eso no medimos tiempo ni días, recorrí todo con él, tanto la ciudad como el placer que puede un cuerpo alcanzar, pero sabíamos que teníamos que despedirnos, y lo hicimos lo más civilizadamente posible , pero una promesa quedo en el aire, el me buscaría, no había encontrado una pareja que lo hiciera vivir tanto como su aventura conmigo, por mi parte, yo deje mi corazón allí guardado en esas tierras y dese que si iba a buscarme no esperará tanto porque yo soy humana y el tiempo se cobra en mi los estragos que va dejando a su paso

Lo único que le pude dejar a Edward fue mi amor

_ Te amo Edward Cullen o Masen, Te amo lástima haber nacido en otro tiempo y otro mundo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No aguanté chicas si llego a publicar este es por que mi locura llegó al máximo

Besos de Rochie Cullen rrrrrrrrrhmm le hice mío …..jijjii


End file.
